Abstract Our goal is to meet the nation's research needs by enhancing diversity in the neuroscience workforce. The focus will be to increase the representation of under-represented minorities (URMs) and achieve this by targeting specific challenges in transitions along the Neuroscience education and career continuum. Our four aims propose activities that focus on the four transition points relevant to our University of Michigan (UM) Neuroscience Graduate Program (NGP). Aim 1 focuses on transition from Undergraduate Institutions (UGI) to a Graduate Institution. It will build relationships with UGIs with high numbers of URMs through visits by UM NGP faculty and students to these UGI and visits to UM by UGI Program Directors with selected students. UM NGP faculty and students will attend SACNAS and ABRCMs meetings to provide information on NGPs in general and the UM-NGP in particular. There will also be a ?Preview Program? with visits to UM-NGP by URM students. A key component of Aim 1 will be a Summer Program for Undergraduate Research in Neuroscience, for rising Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors with research in NGP faculty labs, professional development workshops as well as mentoring and networking. Aim 2 focuses on the transition into Graduate School. It will have peer mentoring workshops on topics such as communicating with mentors and imposter syndrome and workshops on time management, study skills, critical thinking, scientific writing and communication. Aim 2 will also have activities and courses on Mentorship directed to the NGP Faculty. Finally there will be workshops for NGP faculty, fellows and students on diverse cultures and their needs. Aim 3 focuses on the transition through Graduate Studies towards Ph.D.. Aim 3 will bring in speakers/mentors with diverse backgrounds from outside UM for research presentations, mentoring and networking. It will also send URM students to small focused research meetings (such as Gordon Conferences). It will send students and faculty to SACNAS and ABRCMs meetings (overlap with Aim 1) and have professional development courses/activities, workshops on rigor and ethics, mentor-student relationship as well as workshops on scientific communication. Aim 4 focuses on the transition to post-doctoral studies and/or neuroscience related careers. Activities will include: workshops and speakers representing a wide range of traditional and non-academic career opportunities; Alumni Days which focus on interactions with UM-NGP alumni; Opportunities for internships in neuroscience related companies; Certificate Programs such as in teaching; and sending students to small meetings (overlap with Aim 3). The proposed programs have all been successfully piloted by the UM NGP and have resulted in a 40% rate of diversity in our 2016 class of 18 students, increasing to 58% in our incoming 2017 class of 14 students. We believe our success in pilot programs and the proposed Aim 1-4 activities can make us a model program for addressing URM challenges in navigating the NGP training continuum to a successful conclusion. Evaluation will be accomplished through use of an independent agency and will generate publications. 1